1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus comprising a discrimination function about a refilled toner and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus with a discrimination function about a refilled toner that determines whether a toner cartridge is refilled using a toner memory provided in the toner cartridge, and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus outputs print data on paper and serves as a printer, a copier and a facsimile machine, or a multi-functional peripheral device integrating the printer, copier and facsimile machine. The image forming apparatus applies a developer, such as toner, to paper in order to put the print data onto the paper.
The toner is contained in a toner cartridge, and the toner cartridge is mounted in the image forming apparatus. The toner is consumed as the image forming apparatus performs printing, and after a certain amount of printing is performed the toner is entirely consumed, thus requiring the user to replace the toner cartridge.
Users replace toner cartridges with a refilled toner cartridge that is much cheaper than a genuine toner cartridge. The toner cartridge is a consumable product, which cannot be used after it has been entirely consumed. Some manufacturers collect used toner cartridges in order to refill them with toner, and then distribute them in large quantities at a reduced price.
If a user mounts a refilled toner cartridge in an image forming apparatus, print image quality deteriorates, and accelerated wear on the image forming apparatus causes frequent machine downtime, thus the lifespan of a refilled toner cartridge may be shortened. Up to now, refilled toner cartridges have been distributed in large quantities. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for preventing the use of refilled toner cartridges in an image forming apparatus.